<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by Here2ReadDB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431107">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here2ReadDB/pseuds/Here2ReadDB'>Here2ReadDB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smutfest2021, TPTH Smutfest, The Prince and the Heiress, Vegebul, VegebulSmutfest2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here2ReadDB/pseuds/Here2ReadDB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Acquaintances at work, friends socially, and lovers in private. How hard could it be to keep a secret? </p><p>Written for #VegebulSmutfest2021. </p><p>This is an AU, has some bad language and a lot of smut. Also please expect ooc behavior because it is a silly, fun, fluffy romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TPTH Vegebul Smutfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cropped Top and Ripped Jeans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thank you to @AvieAwesome for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>   </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Bulma cursed under her breath, “Where the fuck are my jeans?” She scoured the bedroom, trying desperately not to wake the sleeping man with his back to her. She spotted her <b> <em>ripped jeans</em> </b> crumpled in the corner and her <b> <em>cropped</em> </b> hoodie hanging off the foot of the bed. Her bra and panties...well she would just have to cut her losses on those. She had to get out of here before he woke. As she slipped her <b> <em>top</em> </b> over her head she heard movement behind her. Before waiting to see if he was waking or just stirring, she ran from the room as quickly and quietly as possible. </p><p>She walked the short distance to her own apartment, hoping the cool morning air would clear her head. As she arrived at the entrance to her apartment building and buzzed herself in, she prayed her roommates would still be asleep. </p><p>“Well hello there! How was your walk of shame this morning?” 18 asked, a teasing glint in her eyes. </p><p>Bulma shot her a dirty look and her middle finger, “It’s not a walk of shame if you are proud of what you did.” </p><p>“Oh my apologies! And are you?” Bulma didn’t answer right away. “Oh come on B, you know I’m only teasing you! There is zero shame in getting some strange.”</p><p>“Who says it was strange, maybe we’ve been doing it for weeks?” 18 raised a single blond eyebrow. Bulma laughed her friend off, “I am going to take a shower and crash for a few hours.”</p><p>Bulma made her escape to her bedroom and collapsed back on her bed just as her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw that she had a text. A text from him. She opened the message and was greeted by a picture of her missing pink panties. </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Badman</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">I think you left these behind when you were sneaking out this morning.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">Consider them a consolation prize because that WON’T be happening again.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">You say that every time. 😈</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>Bulma threw her phone down on the bed and huffed. He was infuriating. And sexy. Oh so sexy. “Ugghhhhhh.” She slid her hand down her face. Kami, what had she gotten herself into? </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>
  <span class="header">Badman</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <br/>
    <span class="text">Still ignoring me?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">Maybe</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply"> 😉</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">Don’t suppose you’d want to have dinner tonight? </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>Bulma raised her eyebrows and reread the message. Dinner? This was new, they never saw each other out of the bedroom or whatever spot they found to hook up. </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Badman</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">7:00 the ramen place by CC.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>--</p><p>Bulma sat in the tiny ramen shop bouncing her knee up and down, a mixture of nerves and impatience. It was ten after 7:00 and Vegeta wasn’t there. “This was his stupid idea,” she muttered to herself. Two steaming bowls of noodles, two waters and a bottle of sake sat on her table. The food would be cold and the sake gone if he didn’t get here soon. </p><p>She had her phone out, ready to text him when the small bell on the door tinkled, She turned towards the sound and was greeted by his smirking face. “You always show up late to your dates?”</p><p>“Is this a date?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “You tell me. You asked me to dinner.”</p><p>“Why do you always have to be so difficult?”</p><p>“I’m difficult? You ask me to dinner, show up late, and now want to play coy. Is this a date or what? Answer the question.”</p><p>“Fine, it's a date. Happy?”</p><p>“Thrilled,” Bulma snapped. She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Why did you ask me to dinner Vegeta?”</p><p>“Why did you run away this morning?”</p><p><em> Ahh so that’s what this was about </em>. “Were you planning on serving me breakfast? Come on, we both know that’s not what this is.”</p><p>“What if it was? I...enjoy your company.”</p><p>“In the bedroom.”</p><p>“Yes, and at work….usually...which made me think I might also enjoy your company outside of those places.”</p><p>“How’s that hypothesis going so far?” She smirked. </p><p>He looked at her for a moment, “Eat your damn noodles Woman.”</p><p>She couldn’t help it, a loud laugh escaped her lips. “Okay, let’s just start over.” She raised her cup and watched him debate. Eventually he picked his glass up and clinked it to hers. “So, let’s lay it out. We work together and have sex, and you’re saying you want more?”</p><p>Vegeta gave her a look she couldn’t place, “Yes, it wasn’t totally unpleasant what we did last night.”</p><p>She knitted her brows together, “The sex?”</p><p>“No, the talking, the laughing, the sleeping. I thought you enjoyed it as well, until you snuck out this morning without saying anything.”</p><p>“Usually, I show up, we do our thing and I go...last night was different, and I freaked a little.”</p><p>He snorted, “Obviously. You were in such a rush you left your Kamidamn panties behind.” </p><p>“Eat your damn noodles Badman.” He chuckled and the sound of it made her heart skip a beat. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“I had fun tonight, you know once we started over. Turns out I also enjoy your company beyond the bedroom.”</p><p>He held his hand out to her, “Drive you home?”</p><p>“You can drive me to your place.” She batted her big blue eyes at him, knowing she would get what she wanted. </p><p>“Vulgar Woman.” She laughed and tilted her head, smiling at him and let him lead her to his car. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>They burst into his apartment, a tangle of limbs and disappearing clothes. He captured her mouth in his and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. He set her on the counter and moved to run the warm water in the shower. She hopped off the counter, her hands drawn to the expanse of his turned back. She needed to touch him, trace the lines on his skin, feel his warmth, he was magnetic. </p><p>He turned and took her hands in his own, kissing her clasped fingers. His lips were so soft, Bulma let her mind wander thinking of those lips running over her body. Vegeta brought her out of her reverie when she felt his tongue against her own. </p><p>Vegeta pulled her into the shower and soaped his hands up, running them over her body. Bulma returned the favor, before standing in the stream of the warm water. Vegeta dropped to his knees and pulled one of her legs up, resting it on his shoulder. Her hands went to his hair and his free shoulder, using him to balance herself. A single finger entered her, slowly. He kissed her mound, then sucked gently, too gently, on her clit. “Hnnmmm harder Vegeta.” He ignored her, dropping his head to nip her inner thigh instead and she growled out in frustration. His tongue was on her again, lapping at her folds. His free hand gave her a quick spank and she bucked herself against his mouth from the unexpected sting. </p><p>Bulma moaned, “Harder.” He complied, adding a second finger inside her before giving her ass another smack. He increased the speed of his fingers and tongue and she came in his mouth with a cry. He pulled her leg down off his shoulder and spun her around. For a moment she was afraid she would fall, but Vegeta had his arms locked around her. He was running his tongue over the pink marks his hands had left on her backside. His mouth continued to explore her, kissing her at the twin dimples of her back, then running his tongue between her cheeks. She cried out and gave another involuntary buck against his mouth. “I want you in me now.”</p><p>“I’m not done yet Woman,” he growled, face still buried in her.</p><p>“Please Vegeta, please. I need you in me.” He gave her one last quick lick.</p><p>He stood and moved to pin her between himself and the shower wall. He turned her again so she was facing him and lifted. She wrapped her legs around him, guiding him into her aching warmth. </p><p>His thrusts were fast and deep. She was so keyed up from her prior release and his teasing that it took only a few of his strokes for her second orgasm to crash over her. She was boneless, spent, satisfied. He continued his thrusts until they became erratic and she knew he was close. She clenched, tightening her walls around him spurring him on and he came in her, her name spilling from his lips. </p><p>They sank to the shower floor, wrapped in each other. Vegeta bent his head back, letting the water spray his face clean before leaning over to rest his forehead against hers. She listened to his steady breathing, enjoying the feel of his fingertips tracing small patterns on her back and side. He lowered his head, kissing her shoulder, then her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his wild black hair, loving how different the texture of it was when wet. She dug her fingers into his scalp and gave a small scratch and he made a noise that almost sounded like a purr. They stayed like that until the water ran cold. </p><p>Vegeta stood first, then reached down to help Bulma to her feet. She shivered and he grabbed a towel, wrapping her tightly in the soft material. “I don’t suppose you have an extra toothbrush do you?” she asked. </p><p>He wrapped a towel around his waist and began digging in his bathroom cupboard. He found a brand new toothbrush and handed it to her. She took it from him and gave him a small smile. They stood without talking, brushing their teeth side by side. Bulma placed her toothbrush in the little cup next to his, and they wordlessly walked back to his bed. </p><p>Once they were settled, Vegeta hooked a leg over her and pulled her closer, his nose buried in the long aqua strands of her hair, “Don’t run out on me again Woman.”</p><p>“I won’t,” she whispered the words into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Bulma blinked her eyes open and was greeted by a still sleeping Vegeta. He was on his back now, one arm above his head. She took a moment to look at him, exploring his handsome features without his knowing. She gave his lips a chaste kiss and his eyelids  fluttered. “You didn’t run.”</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t, but I do have to go. My roommates are going to give me the 3rd degree when I get home.”</p><p>“What will you tell them?”</p><p>Bulma thought for a moment, “I’m not sure...I want to keep this between us for now.”</p><p>“I’m agreeable to that. So long as you continue to see me outside of work and the bedroom as well.”</p><p>“More dates and sleepovers?”</p><p>“More dates and sleepovers.” He said it with such finality, it left no room for argument.</p><p>“Deal.” Bulma kissed him in earnest before climbing out of the bed and dressing. “Text me later.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“So are you going to tell us where you were last night?” Chi-Chi asked with raised brows.</p><p>“And the night before,” 18 chimed in.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Aw come on B! We are dying to know who your mystery man is.” </p><p>“He’s no one you know, and I am so not ready for you guys to meet him, so let’s drop it for now. Okay?”</p><p>Her roommates made eyes at each other, before Chi-Chi responded, “Okay B. If you aren’t ready we won’t push.”</p><p>Bulma collapsed on the couch, she didn’t want to lie to her friends, but she also wanted to keep this a secret. She thought back to her first meeting with Vegeta. It hadn’t gone smoothly. He’d been a new hire at Capsule Corp, part of their expanded legal team. He and Bulma were meant to be working together on patents, funding, asset protection, and large scale project management. She smirked to herself, apparently he hadn’t gotten the memo about working together. He had made an assumption about her based on her looks, he admitted to her later, and the pair had gotten into a heated fight in front of several other employees. She had called him a bastard, arrogant, a jerk and he had dished it back in full. Now, three months later she had a toothbrush at his place.</p><p>“Earth to B! Are you coming to brunch or what?”</p><p>“Aw crap, yeah sorry. Give me ten minutes to change Chi.”</p><p>“Whoever this guy is, he clearly has you dickmatized.” 18 laughed at her own joke. </p><p>“You’d know all about that, I’ve heard the noises coming out of your room when Krillin is here,” Bulma called back, not above some good natured teasing of her friend. </p><p>“Whatever, you know it's just casual with him. Not like we’re getting married or anything.”</p><p>“Uh huh, casual. And who all is going to brunch today?”</p><p>“Shut up and get dressed Blue before we leave your ass behind.” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>When the three women arrived at the small cafe near their apartment Yamcha and Krillin were there waiting with a table big enough to hold eight. “Why such a big table today Krillin?” Bulma asked. </p><p>“Goku is bringing Raditz and a friend from their gym. I don’t know, it seemed weird to me, but they said he only moved here a few months ago and hasn’t met that many people yet.” </p><p>“So we are his pity frien…” the words died on her lips when Goku and Raditz walked in trailed by none other than Vegeta. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” </p><p>“What’s that Bulma?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, I was just saying, I actually know him. That’s Vegeta Prince, he’s a lawyer for Capsule Corp, you’ve heard me mention him before.”</p><p>18 and Chi-Chi widened their eyes in unison, they had definitely heard of Vegeta Prince. Bulma had come home ranting and raving about him a few months ago and every few days since. </p><p>“Aw that’s so cool! Vegeta you should have told me you worked at Capsule Corp!” Goku grinned and slapped Vegeta on the back.</p><p>“I guess it never came up,” was his terse reply. He cut his eyes to Bulma and she smiled, pleasantly, giving no indication that he’d had his tongue inside her body the night before. </p><p>“Are we going to stand around or are we going to eat?” Raditz laughed before taking the seat next to Bulma. “Hey Blue, looking real good. When you going to give me another chance?”</p><p>“Hi Rad. How’s Launch? Still crazy as hell?” </p><p>“You know it and I fucking love it.”</p><p>Bulma glanced at Vegeta to see if he was watching Raditz, but his dark eyes were only on the menu before him. Bulma tucked her lips into a thin line, it was going to be a long meal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glow Sticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brunch aftermath and some afternoon delight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Brunch lasted approximately 438 years, or possibly closer to two hours. Bulma honestly couldn’t tell. At one point her foot and Vegeta’s had brushed against each other under the table and he had snapped his head to stare at her like she had done it on purpose. Which she had the second and third time, but definitely not the first. Raditz had been an insufferable flirt the entire meal, but then he always was, and while the small vein growing more visible in Vegeta’s forehead had been entertaining at the start, she thought there was a good chance he would come across the table and punch Raditz if he didn’t lay off.</p><p>As the waiter cleared the last of their plates away Bulma let out a sigh of relief, they had survived brunch and no one was the wiser. She frowned. Vegeta getting buddy buddy with Goku would put them around each other more at social events. She had agreed to more dates...they had some things to talk about, that much was clear. She wondered what he was thinking, she always wondered what everyone was thinking. Her dad said it was the scientist in her, her mom said she was just nosy. Bulma suspected the truth was somewhere in between. She shook her head, she had been zoned out for a while judging by the faces of her friends.</p><p>“I swear B if I didn’t know you were a genius I would think you were a total space case,” Yamcha laughed, the rest of the table nodding in apparent agreement.</p><p>“I was doing some calculations,” she lied. Let them think she was working.</p><p>The group said their goodbyes and split to go their own ways. Bulma knew she would be hearing 18 and Chi-Chi’s thoughts on Vegeta as soon as he was out of earshot.</p><p>“He’s cuter than you said.” Bulma smiled, typical 18 getting the ball rolling.</p><p>“Yeah and he wasn’t a jerk, I mean he didn’t say much, but he wasn’t rude,” Chi-Chi added.</p><p>“I think he has mellowed a little over the past few months, he isn’t nearly as awful as he was when he first started at CC.” Bulma meant it, he still drove her crazy at work, but they fought much less now.</p><p>“I did think he would be taller, the way you talk about him, how commanding and domineering he can be, I guess I pictured someone closer to Rad’s size.”</p><p>“He makes up for his height in other ways,” the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. 18 and Chi-Chi stopped walking and turned to look at her. “I mean, like what Chi-Chi said, he’s got a big personality.” And a big dick.</p><p>“He is well built,'' 18 wiggled her eyebrows. “And there is that ass…” Chi-Chi and Bulma grinned and agreed in unison.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Badman</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">So brunch was interesting.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yes. Very.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">My roommates thought you were 🔥</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You there?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Come. Over.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Bulma chewed on her thumbnail as she read his words. She knew Chi-Chi and 18 would want to know where she was going, so she was going to have to lie. Truth be told, it gave her a thrill, having a secret like this from her two best friends.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Badman</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Come. Over.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Be there in 20</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>--<br/>
Bulma knocked on the door to his apartment. A moment later Vegeta was there, his hair still damp from his shower, clad in only a pair of joggers. She stood in the doorway, not really sure what she was supposed to do. Did she kiss him? Just walk in? She had been to his apartment dozens of times, but now she felt unsure.</p><p>He must have read the indecision on her face because he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss then motioned her to step inside. She sat on his couch and took a look around his apartment, really looking. It was meticulous, which she expected. He was a neat freak at work too. He hated coming into her office and one of their most common fights was over the trail of debris she left in her wake when engrossed in work.</p><p>“You’re acting like you’ve never been here.”</p><p>Bulma blushed, caught staring at her surroundings, she shrugged, “Well, usually it’s a night and we go straight to your bedroom. I never really noticed the rest.” She cleared her throat, “So you are friends with Goku and Rad?”</p><p>“Friends is pushing it. They own the gym I joined when I moved here.”</p><p>“How did you end up at brunch this morning?”</p><p>“After you left, Kakarot called me and asked me if I wanted to grab food with him. I had no idea it was going to be a group of people.”</p><p>“Kakarot, oh my gosh, I haven’t heard anyone call him that in years.”</p><p>“It’s his name is it not?”</p><p>“Well yes, but he has gone by Goku for so long, it’s just funny!”</p><p>“You seemed very comfortable with him and his brother.”</p><p>Bulma had been waiting for the Raditz bomb to drop. “I’ve known Goku since we were kids. Rad too. He’s a flirt, it’s what he does. No reason to be jealous,” she smirked at him.</p><p>“Tch, like I would be jealous of a dumbass like Raditz.”</p><p>“So...does this change anything?”</p><p>His brows knitted together, “Why would it change things? We might see each other more often, but I am not opposed to that.” He got that sexy smirk on his face, the one that had driven her to his bed time and time again.</p><p>“Are you still good with keeping it a secret?”</p><p>“Are you ashamed?”</p><p>“No! I just...I like it being ours. Plus we work together, and now we have mutual friends... I want this to stay between us for now.”</p><p>He mimed locking his lips, an oddly carefree act from her normally serious lover. She scooted towards him and licked her lips. He grabbed her chin in his hand, pulling her face closer and crushing her lips to his own.</p><p>He tugged at her top, pulling it up and over her head. Then he reached for the button of her jeans, working the tight denim down over her hips until they were in a puddle at her feet. She tugged on his joggers and he slipped them off, leaving him nude before her. She raked her eyes over him, taking in his wide chest, tapered waist, muscular thighs, before holding her gaze on his cock. “Damn, 18 may be right, I might be dickmatized…” she said under her breath. She bit her lip and reached out, fingers gliding over his firm erection.</p><p>He made a small noise at her teasing before moving to his knees in front of her. He reached around to unclasp her bra. He took her full breasts in his hands and gave a gentle squeeze before burying his face in between them. He kissed his way down her stomach and stopped at the delicate panties covering his end goal. He kissed her over the top of the material, then looked up at her. “Take those off.”</p><p>She slipped her panties down and he put his face back against her aqua curls, his hot breath giving her goosebumps. He pushed her back so she was reclined against the couch cushion then pulled her hips towards him. He parted her legs wider and busied his tongue, tasting her essence. He toyed with her for a moment, then slid a finger inside her, slightly bent in a come hither motion. She squirmed and he used one hand to hold her still. His tongue moved in slow hot circles over her clit and his finger caressed her from the inside. He added a second finger and pumped a little faster in and out. His tongue was still exploring her folds. Her orgasm caught her by surprise. He pulled his mouth back, and when she looked at him, he was watching her. He sat up, his eyes darker than normal. He ran his thumb slowly over her full lips, she opened her mouth, her tongue tasting her own flavor on his skin before grazing her teeth against the pad of his finger.</p><p>“Tell me what you want.”</p><p>Something wild ran through her, and she heard the words, “I want you to break my back like a fucking <em><strong>glow stick</strong></em>,” come out of her mouth.</p><p>“Kami Woman you are extra vulgar in the light of day, I love it.” Taking her at his word, Vegeta picked her up and positioned her so she was bent over the arm of his couch, feet on the floor and hands sinking into the soft cushions. He pushed himself into her, her walls still tight and quivering from her release. His thrusts were hard and punishing, and it was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to ache, to be sore when she left him. She wanted his marks on her, another reminder of their secret for her to savor. “Harder,” she panted. His grip on her hips tightened and she knew she would be bruised in the morning. He pulled her back towards him each time he thrusted and soon she was a mewling sobbing mess. “I’m going to come, fuck me Vegeta.”</p><p>“You can come, but I’m not stopping. You said you wanted me to, I believe the phrase was break your back? I aim to please you always.” Her orgasm washed over her and she cried out. True to his word, Vegeta’s pace did not slow, though the thrusts were more erratic and less controlled now. He reached out with one hand and stroked her clit, using his thumb to add extra pressure. “Do you have one more in there for me Bulma?”</p><p>She was past words, nothing but a ball of moaning putty in his hands. Her arms gave out and she went lower into the couch, her feet coming off the ground and her ass going higher into the air. The new angle drove him even deeper into her and he pushed against her cervix, and she came again. “Vegeta, I….can’t…” His pace slowed and he pulled back just a fraction. She summoned enough strength to squeeze her walls around him, knowing it would pull him over the edge.</p><p>“Fuck Woman, that’s cheating.” She squeezed again and he spent himself inside her.</p><p>He collapsed over her, his face resting at the nape of her neck, his now soft cock still inside her. They were covered in sweat, the smell of sex thick in the air. After a minute he pulled out and kissed the back of her neck softly. “Are you okay?” She didn’t answer right away and he repeated his question.</p><p>“I’m okay, I just need a minute.”</p><p>“Did I hurt you? Answer me.”</p><p>“No, I promise. I might have some bruises, but I asked for it. You gave me exactly what I wanted. I just may have overestimated how good you would be at it.” She laughed and with a small groan, pushed herself up and touched her feet back to the ground. Vegeta moved to help her, standing her up. She felt a little dizzy, her blood rushing back to her heart.</p><p>He was frowning at her, and she reached a hand out to caress his cheek. “Vegeta, I am fine. I will be a little sore, but it was worth it.” She kissed him softly, and he pulled her into his arms.</p><p>--<br/>
Bulma attempted to sneak back into her apartment just before dinner, knowing she looked like she had spent her afternoon having sex.</p><p>“Dick-ma-tized.”</p><p>“Shut up 18.”</p><p>She heard her friend laughing all the way to her room and even behind her shut door. Bulma walked to her ensuite bathroom and ran a warm bath, dropping some epsom salts into the water. She eased herself into the water and felt a small sting from her afternoon activities. She rested her head back and smiled, “Worth it.”</p><p>--<br/>
Monday morning came too soon. Bulma gave a tentative stretch from the comfort of her bed, she wasn’t as sore as she had expected, the soaking bath must have helped. She wondered briefly if Vegeta would act differently towards her today. Though they had been hooking up for over a month, things were different now. They were dating? Dating. Secretly dating. She shook her head. She trusted him to keep it professional, after all that was part of the agreement.</p><p>She pulled into her marked parking spot just as he was stepping out of his car. He gave her a quick nod, and entered the building. Yep, just like every other day. She could do this. How hard could it be?</p><p>Bulma went to her office and sank into her chair. She mindlessly clicked through a few emails, but her heart wasn’t in it. She kept flashing back to this weekend. Brunch with her friends, his arms holding her while they lay in his bed talking, her toothbrush next to his in a cup on his sink...Acquaintances at work, friends socially, and lovers in private. No problem. She laid her head against her desk, sure no problem at all. The buzz of her intercom brought her back to reality.</p><p>“Ms. Briefs, you have a delivery.”</p><p>“Thanks I will be there shortly.” Bulma sighed and rose from her desk. She made her way to the main reception area of Capsule Corp. headquarters expecting some sort of hardware. However, what waited for her was actually a beautiful bouquet of peonies. Bulma’s eyes widened. She picked up the flowers and pulled the small card open.</p><p>
  <em>Yours -- V</em>
</p><p>She clutched the card to her chest. <em>Kamidamn that man</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma and Vegeta learn more about each other's normal routine and inspect Capsule Corps newest purchase.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you as always to everyone reading this fic! I truly hope you are enjoying it. Huge thank you to @AvieAwesome for beta help. </p>
<p>If you are enjoying my #smutfest2021 fic, you should check out the others. https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Badman</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hey meet me at 1212 West Street at 9:00 tomorrow morning.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">A warehouse CC is interested in purchasing, they want us to take a look.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What are you wearing?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Just one of your tshirts 😘</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Well that’s fucking hot</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">But I meant what are you wearing to tour the warehouse</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You there?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah, I died of embarrassment, but I’m back now.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Wear a CC tee, jeans, and close toed shoes, the relator says the building is a mess.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Okay see you there</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">We could always carpool 😈</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It is better for the environment….</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Be there in an hour 😉</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Bulma knocked on his door, holding an overnight bag in her arms. She also had takeout. “I cooked dinner,” she laughed before moving past him and into his apartment. He smirked at her and took the food bags from her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can put your bag in the bedroom. I will grab plates and we can eat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma took her bag to his bedroom then joined him back in his eat-in kitchen sliding up to him and snagging a french fry off his plate. “You have an entire plate of your own fries, Woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They taste better off yours,” she winked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta rolled his eyes and went back to eating his meal, slapping her hand when she would reach over and try to sneak an extra fry from him. After they ate, he motioned for her to join him on the couch. She gave him a wary look, “The last time I was on this couch you fucked me senseless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted, “I was thinking a movie, and if I remember correctly </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was your idea, not mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed, remembering how brash and ballsy she had been that day. There was something about him that brought out a side of her she didn’t know she had. She’d slept with a few other guys, but it was nothing like what she and Vegeta did. He made her feel alive, seen, sexy. Even when they had just been hate-banging he made her feel more special than any of her previous boyfriends had. She felt her face flush as she relived some of those early taboo experiences with Mr. Prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her on the ear, “Where did you go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrinkled her nose debating on telling him, “I was thinking about how a month ago we were hate-fucking in my office at Capsule Corp and now here I am watching a movie in one of your tshirts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch, it was never hate for me,” he said seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head to look him in the eyes. “Really? If I remember correctly, and I do since I have an eidetic memory, you said, ‘I have never worked with a more petulant, spoiled bitch and if your Kamidamn father wasn’t paying me so much I would quit today.’ Then you pinned me to the wall and,” she made a motion with her hands as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>and here we are</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t hate you. You were, are petulant, spoiled, and sometimes a bitch. You are also smart, fiery, and you dish it back to me. I would never want to spend my life with some bubble brained yes-girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spend your life? What are we talking about here Vegeta?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed the tip of her nose and wrapped an arm around her, ignoring her question and turning up the volume on his tv. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went through their new overnight routine, brushing their teeth in tandem, then walking back to bed together. Vegeta laid down and Bulma climbed in next to him and gave a small tug at his sweats. He pulled her hand away and held it in his. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She let her fingers run through his hair. She loved his widow’s peak and how his thick black hair seemed to defy gravity. She lost herself for a moment in the heat of his kiss and her thoughts, when she felt him pull back to break the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay what the hell is going on Vegeta?” she asked sitting up in the bed. “Is this because I said we were hate-banging? It’s just a term, I never hated you either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Calm yourself Woman. It’s a Wednesday night and we have to be at that warehouse at 9:00, I’m going to sleep. We don’t have to fuck every single time we are in this bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” She was still sitting up, a confused look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay down Bulma. I get up early on weekdays to go to the gym, I need to get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laid down then, her head on the pillow next to his. He placed an arm across her stomach, hand resting on her hip. “Will you tell me what you meant earlier tonight about spending your life....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed and closed her eyes. Stubborn man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Bulma was jolted awake by an alarm, she fumbled for her phone trying to turn it off only to realize it wasn’t her alarm. Vegeta sat up and stretched, silencing the noise with a quick swipe of this finger. Bulma, phone still in hand, glanced at the time. “It is 4:45 in the morning. You seriously get up this early every weekday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I like to be at the gym by 5:15 and work out until 7:00. That leaves me plenty of time to get home and get ready for work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma muttered “This relationship is doomed to fail,” before closing her eyes. She felt a quick kiss on her cheek. The next thing she knew her alarm was going off under her head and Vegeta was back, standing in his bedroom in a towel and nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked at her. “Do you always get up this late?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Late, it’s 7:30.” Bulma yawned and rubbed her sleep swollen eyes. I still have plenty of time to get ready. The warehouse is like 20 minutes from here. If we were going to CC I would hit snooze at least two more times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need that beauty sleep huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threw a pillow at his head and squealed when he caught it and threw it back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At promptly 9:00 Bulma and Vegeta pulled up to the empty warehouse on West Street. Vegeta had fussed at her the entire ride over because apparently coffee wasn’t a proper breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously Woman, you have to start taking better care of yourself, you are getting close to 30.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, that’s rude. I look great. Second of all, everyone knows 30 is the new 20, so by that logic I’m a teenager.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you didn’t look good, I said you need to take care of yourself, drink something besides coffee, maybe do some sort of cardio, eat a vegetable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and waved him off, “Let’s go check this place out okay? We can discuss my many flaws at a later time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are impossible,” he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got out of his car and greeted the realtor before stepping into the abandoned warehouse. Vegeta gave Bulma a sharp look, “This building is huge. What does CC have planned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and tapped the side of her nose, “Can’t share that just yet. Let’s look around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you can’t share? It’s my job to know what’s going on at Capsule Corp,” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cut her eyes towards the realtor willing Vegeta to stop talking, “This is a brand new project, it is still in the planning stages and Dad, um I mean Dr. Briefs said those of us who have been read in on it can’t talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arms, clearly not happy with her reply. “How many secrets are you keeping Bulma?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t answer his question. To the realtor she said, “Do you think you could leave my associate and I for a few minutes to explore and talk in private?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh of course Ms. Briefs. I have some calls to make. I will be in my car, please take your time.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma nodded her thanks, and once the warehouse held just the two of them she smiled. “Now that we are alone, let me welcome you to the home of the future of space travel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Space travel? Are you serious? What interest does Capsule Corp. have in space travel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the next wave, we have to keep up with our competitors.” She watched his face as he processed the news. His brain was working, she could tell. She knew he was thinking of risks, costs, liabilities. It was his job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of quiet, he said, “Tell me more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will be the research and development site for CC’s privatized aerospace department. Dad wanted an offsite, secluded location where the R&amp;D team could work without interruption or onlookers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your role in this new program?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The schematics and design of the actual travel pods and that’s just the beginning.” She knew her voice was rising with excitement.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he was on her. She was pressed against a brick wall and he was kissing her neck and jaw, tugging at her jeans. “Vege...Vegeta! What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breaking in CC’s newest asset.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled on her jeans until they were around her knees, then spun her. He kissed her ear and the side of her neck and snaked a finger in between her legs. He worked his finger in and his other hand went under her shirt, caressing her stomach and her breasts through the thin material of her bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vegeta, the realtor could walk back in here any second.” She was trying to catch her breath but his fingers inside her and his hot mouth on her neck and ears were making it difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unbuttoned his own jeans and dropped them just enough to free his erection, and his fingers were replaced with the head of his cock. He didn’t push in, and Bulma was thankful, she was wet but still too tight for a fast entry. She bent her hips a little and he took it as his sign, pushing in slowly, letting her adjust to his girth until he was flush against her. Then he slowly pulled out and repeated his actions. Then once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vegeta,” she moaned. She knew she didn’t need to say anymore. His pace picked up, and his nimble fingers teased her clit. His lips whispered words that had no meaning into her neck and hair. Being in public, his sexy voice in her ear, his fingers and cock working double duty on her core--it was over for her in moments. She came hard and Vegeta’s release followed. He pulled out of her, buckled his jeans, then helped tug hers back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still had her back to him, catching her breath. He placed his large hands over hers, and kissed the back of her neck. He cleared his throat and she thought he might say something, then suddenly there was space between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realtor walked in, “Have you two had a chance to talk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta nodded, “We would like to tour the rest of the facility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the tour was over, Vegeta glanced at his phone. “I have to go back to CC.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to stay here for a little longer. I need to walk the floor again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How will you get home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uber, walk, capsule bike, the possibilities are endless,” she gave him a crooked smile. “Don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in the door and looked at her. Again she thought he was going to say something, but he just nodded and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma sat on the roof of the warehouse, staring up at the sky. Her phone buzzed. </span>
</p>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Badman</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">Where are you?</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">Still at the warehouse, up on the roof.</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">Be there in a few.</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>She heard his footsteps and felt the weight of a blanket around her shoulders. She looked up at him surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured it would be chilly up here.” He had a bag slung over his shoulder, he set it down and pulled out a bottle of wine and two plastic cups, filling them to the top. He sat down behind her, pulling her so she was resting against his chest. “Tell me what you are thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking you are too good to be true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted, “I meant what are you thinking when you look at the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” She took a sip of the fruity wine and leaned her head back against his shoulder so she was looking up at the stars. “I have to make it happen. I have to get CCs name out there in space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Capsule Corp. already has unmanned satellites. Your name is out there in the universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m dreaming of more. Manned pods traveling beyond our solar system. Maybe even as far away as Namek….Think stasis, gravity training, maybe even time travel, I can imagine it all….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mind is amazing.” He cleared his throat. Vegeta took the cup from her hand and pulled them both to their feet. “Let’s go home Woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant let’s go to my home.” He kissed her lightly on the lips and led her down off the roof.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. House Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night in, a night out, and the joys of having roommates. </p><p>AU, Smut, OOC all applies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you as always to everyone reading this fic! I truly hope you are enjoying it. Huge thank you to @AvieAwesome for beta help.</p><p>If you are enjoying my #smutfest2021 fic, you should check out the others. @AvieAwesome, @SBLovesVegeta, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot are all writing fantastic fics right now.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Badman</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hey my roommates are going to be gone tonight, how about you come to my place?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You sure?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Yes, mix it up a little 😉</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What time?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Now 😈</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>--<br/>
Bulma opened the door and welcomed Vegeta into her apartment. He had a white box in his hands and a bag slung over his shoulder. She raised one eyebrow, “What’s in the box Badman?”</p><p>“Strawberry shortcake. I believe you once mentioned it was your favorite.”</p><p>Bulma grinned and eagerly took the box from his hands, “Oh my gosh, yes!”</p><p>Bulma went to put his bag in her room, and when she returned found him looking around the spacious apartment. “What are you thinking about over there?”</p><p>“It’s so clean…”</p><p>Bulma laughed, “Oh yeah that’s 100% Chi-Chi, she runs a tight ship. My room looks more like what you probably expected.”</p><p>She led him down the hall to her room and he peered through the door. Mounds of clothes, random tools, old projects in various states of completion, and a few coffee mugs littered the room. “Ah yes. This is my Bulma.”</p><p>She shot her tongue out at him. “Genius can’t be contained.”</p><p>After the brief tour, they made their way back to the couch and Bulma pulled out two spoons and handed one to Vegeta. He sliced through the moist cake and held a bite to her lips. She opened her mouth and waited. Vegeta moved the spoon a little closer and she leaned forward and took the delicious cake into her mouth. “Mmmmm,” she licked her lips.</p><p>Bulma grabbed Vegeta’s index finger and dipped it into the whipped cream that sat atop the cake. She kept her eyes locked on his as she put his finger in her mouth, sucking it clean. She repeated the action, but this time brought the cream to his lips, leaving a dab of the sticky sweet topping in the center of his mouth before licking it off with her tongue.</p><p>Vegeta pushed the cake to the side and pounced on her. His lips went to hers, and she could still taste the remnants of the dessert on his mouth. He pulled her arms up over her head and pinned them there in one large hand. His free hand snaked under her shirt, fingers walking over her ribs to the swell of her chest.</p><p>Suddenly, Bulma heard the familiar sound of keys in the lock and 18’s voice through the door. “Come on Krillin, I am ready now.”</p><p>Bulma grabbed Vegeta’s hand and they ran to her bedroom. “I thought you said you had the place to yourself?”</p><p>“I was supposed to! Chi-Chi is at Goku’s and 18 was supposed to be staying at Krillin’s. I don’t know what she’s doing back here.”</p><p>From 18’s bedroom they heard the steady pulse of <strong><em>house music</em></strong> being played loudly. Vegeta groaned, “Are the going to listen to house music and have sex all night?”</p><p>“18 likes two things, house music and Krillin,” Bulma shrugged.</p><p>“So what are we going to do, trapped in this room?”</p><p>She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “I think we can find something to do, we just have to be oh so quiet.”</p><p>“Are you telling me to be quiet? Woman your noises could wake the dead.”</p><p>“Maybe you should put something in my mouth so I can’t make any noises.”</p><p>“Vulgar Woman.”</p><p>She grinned. “I will be right back.”</p><p>Bulma opened her door, crept down the hall to the living area, and snagged the abandoned dessert before dashing back to her room.</p><p>Vegeta narrowed his eyes, “What do you have planned?”</p><p>Bulma set the cake on her bedside table, then pushed Vegeta back on her bed and crawled on top of him. “Let’s play a little game...call it a grown up version of the quiet game.” She kissed him, her tongue probing his mouth and rubbing against the rough edges of his teeth. She tugged at his shirt until he helped her remove it and tossed it to the floor. Bulma kissed her way down his neck and chest. He had a few scars, she made a mental note to ask him about those later, before lovingly tracing them with her tongue. She kissed lower, and when she reached the top of his pants she stopped.</p><p>Her voice was lower than normal, “Take them off.”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t speak, he just lifted his hips and pulled at his pants until they were down around his thighs. Bulma pulled them the rest of the way off then stared at his naked form, eyes raking over him appreciatively. She had dated many handsome men, but there was just something about Vegeta, she was drawn to him. <em>He is so Kamidamn handsome</em>. She reached over to her nightstand and scooped a generous amount of the whipped cream onto her fingers. She touched him, leaving a trail of the sticky topping on his chest, abs, and inner thighs. Then she worked her way back up that trail, licking him clean.</p><p>He made a small noise and she pulled back, “Naughty boy. No sounds.”</p><p>His eyes flashed and he smirked. His voice was strangled, “I will remember this Woman.”</p><p>“Promises, promises,” she whispered into the dark patch of hair just above his cock. She kissed his inner thigh, her fingers ghosting over his erection. Bulma put her mouth on him, swirling her tongue over his head before moving to lick him from the base of his shaft to the top. She did it again before taking him fully into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, taking him as deep as she could. One hand gripped him firmly and the other was on his chest. He groaned her name and bucked against her and she again pulled off him.</p><p>“I can see you are going to need some extra reinforcements to follow the rules.” She stood and went to her dresser, pulling out a pair of silk panties. “Open your mouth Vegeta.”</p><p>For a moment she thought she might be pushing too far, his black eyes bored into hers and his brow furrowed. Then he opened his mouth and she gently put the soft material in. “You can spit those out any time, but if you make any noises I will stop. Understand?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Good boy,” she purred. She made a show of walking around the bed, her fingers lightly touching him the entire time. She tossed her long aqua hair, and making sure he was watching her, she lowered herself back over his cock, nibbling his thigh before taking him in her mouth again. She lightly grazed her teeth along his shaft and suddenly one of his hands was in her hair. She ran a finger under him and gave him a light tickle then a firm stroke. He thrust against her face and she shifted her weight and moved one hand to hold his hips down, taking some of the control back for herself. His hand tightened on her hair and he tugged gently. She knew he was letting her know he was close. She increased the pressure with her mouth and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. After a few more sucks, licks, and pumps he pulled again and she released him from her mouth as he spilled himself against his thighs.</p><p>She quietly got up and went to her attached bathroom and grabbed a soft washcloth. She cleaned up the proof of his release then kissed her way back up his stomach and chest. Only then did she pull the damp panties from his mouth.</p><p>He pulled her to him and crushed her mouth to his. Bulma broke from the kiss and rested her head against his chest, listening to his pounding heart. From next door they heard “Aw Kami, fuck me Krillin,” and they both turned to stare at each other before breaking into quiet laughter.</p><p>“Tell me about those scars.”</p><p>She felt him stiffen beneath her. “You’ve seen them many times.”</p><p>“I know and I have wondered about them many times.” She was letting her fingers trace over the marks now.</p><p>He sighed, “You know I am from a country that no longer exists.”</p><p>She nodded, “Sadala right?” Then she smirked, “It’s why my name sounds so sexy when you say it.”</p><p>She didn’t have to see his face to know he had just rolled his eyes at her. “I was young when I got this one.” He moved her hand to a small scar just below his rib. “I was still in Sadala with my parents. There was an...altercation...with a shop owner and I was on the receiving end of his displeasure.”</p><p>Bulma sat up and looked at her beautiful, black haired lover. “Vegeta, I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me anymore tonight.”</p><p>“Agreed. Besides, I owe you a large amount of payback for your actions earlier tonight.” He pulled her down to him and she lost herself in his kiss.</p><p>--<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Badman</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Dinner with me tomorrow night at 8:00 wear something nice.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I will pick you up outside your place at 7:45 be ready.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Bulma frowned at her phone. Wear something nice? What did he have planned?</p><p>--<br/>
Bulma heard a wolf whistle and looked up to see 18 giving her an appreciative once over. “Damn B you look hot.”</p><p>“Where are you going all dressed up anyway?” Chi-Chi asked.</p><p>Bulma glanced down at her fitted red dress. “I have a date.”</p><p>“Mystery man is going strong! What’s it been, two months now?”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“Come on B, we are dying to meet him! Why haven’t you introduced us?” Both Chi-Chi and 18 looked at her expectantly.</p><p>Bulma shrugged, “I will when the time is right, I promise. For now, I am just enjoying things. Gotta run ladies. Don’t wait up for me,” with a wink she was out the door. When it clicked behind her she leaned back and let out a sigh. <em>How much longer can I keep this up</em>?</p><p>As she stepped out into the cool night air a familiar deep voice greeted her, “Woman.” She turned her head and saw Vegeta leaning against the entry to her building. His dark suit was tailored to his fit body perfectly, accentuating his broad shoulders and chest and narrow waist. Bulma stepped forward and kissed him without thinking. He raised a single eyebrow at her, “Tch, a kiss, out here in public where people can see? Are you feeling well?”</p><p>She gave him a playful slap on the arm and rolled her eyes. “What can I say Badman, you look irresistible tonight.”</p><p>He smirked and led her to his waiting car. They drove in silence for several minutes before Bulma asked, “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Dinner.”</p><p>“I know that jerk. I meant where are we going for dinner?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” Bulma huffed and crossed her arms and shot him a pouty look. He reached over and ran his thumb under the hem of her dress. “Don’t sulk, it’s a surprise. You know how surprises work don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I know how surprises work!” She scowled for a moment more, but his hand on her thigh pulled her out of her bad mood. His fingers were moving higher and higher, though his eyes never left the road.</p><p>“You aren’t wearing any underwear Woman.”</p><p>Bulma squirmed a little in the seat, “Maybe you didn’t look hard enough.”</p><p>He laughed, low and sexy, and it sent chills down her spine. “I will make sure I do a thorough investigation before the night ends.”</p><p>--<br/>
The restaurant was hidden away on a small manmade lake. Vegeta had arranged for a private, open air room directly on the water. “Vegeta, this is too much. When we agreed to date, I thought you meant more like the night at the ramen house, the sleepovers. This is…” she trailed off, not sure how to finish her sentence.</p><p>Vegeta shrugged before leaning forward and kissing her, softly. She closed her eyes at his touch, his hands large and warm against her skin. She swallowed and looked him in the eyes, “Vegeta….I think I.”</p><p>The waiter chose that moment to bring their food and the mood was broken. Bulma leaned back in her chair and took a sip of water. <em>What the actual hell, was I about to say I love you to him? Get a grip Bulma, it has been a couple months.</em> She cut her eyes to Vegeta. He was looking at her, a dark gleam in his obsidian eyes. Then he turned his attention to his meal.</p><p>“You know, I don’t think I have any pictures of the two of us.”</p><p>He looked up from his food and cocked his head. “Afraid you will forget what I look like?”</p><p>“Ugh I swear you are the most frustrating man in existence. I just thought it would be nice to have a few pics of us, maybe even a few to frame and put in your apartment.”</p><p>“Get out your phone Woman.”</p><p>Bulma stood and pulled Vegeta towards the water. He stood against the railing that separated them from the lake and she placed herself in front of him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she angled the camera just so, snapping the pic and saving it to her phone. She turned around and kissed him. “Thank you Vegeta.”</p><p>He ran his hands up the sides of her legs, his fingers creeping under the edge of her dress. They went higher, tracing the same path they had in the car, and this time, he made it all the way to her hips. “I knew you weren’t wearing any panties under that dress,” he breathed against her mouth.</p><p>Bulma shuddered against him, “You called it.”</p><p>--<br/>
That night they lay in bed, sweaty and spent. Bulma settled against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his arm. “How about another pic?”</p><p>“Go ahead, if it makes you happy.”</p><p>She reached over and grabbed her phone and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, snapping the picture as his eyes closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Body Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A friendly game of Truth or Dare takes a turn.</p><p>Usual warnings apply! AU, smut, OOC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bulma stepped away from the group and made her way down the hall to her room. A moment later she heard footsteps and turned to see Vegeta in her doorway. “Lost Badman?”</p><p>He smirked, “Looking for the restroom.” Then he walked over and ran his hands through her hair, “I like your hair this length.” His eyes darkened and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the soft skin just below her jaw.</p><p>She flushed at the compliment and the kiss. Her hair was shorter than it had been in years, but as she inched closer to 30 she was ready for a change. The wavy collarbone length lob seemed to fit the bill, and Goku’s surprise party was the perfect place to debut her new look. She gave Vegeta a quick kiss before asking, “So what are you really doing back here?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I know we are supposed to be in our friend roles tonight, but I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>She pulled her phone out and gave him a kiss on the cheek, winking into the camera. “Another keeper,” she laughed.</p><p>“Blue! Get in here!” Raditz’s voice boomed from the living area.</p><p>She grinned, “Back to the festivities.”</p><p>--<br/>
“Let’s play Truth or Dare!”</p><p>18 rolled her icy blue eyes, “Aren’t we a little old for that?”</p><p>Krillin shrugged, “Come on 18, it will be fun, you aren’t scared are you?”</p><p>“Of course not!”</p><p>Yamcha laughed, “You go first then 18! Get the ball rolling.”</p><p>“Fine. Chi-Chi truth or dare?”</p><p>“Truth”</p><p>“Is it true that you and Goku play dress up in martial arts costumes and spar before sex?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes widened. “Uhhh, well... lots of people role play!”</p><p>Goku grinned, “Chi-Chi is a great fighter, she wins every time.” He winked at her and she slapped his arm.</p><p>She turned her eyes on Krillin. “Krillin, truth or dare?”</p><p>“Dare!”</p><p>“I dare you to let 18 write her name anywhere she wants on your body in permanent marker.”</p><p>Bulma laughed, watching her friends use their knowledge of each other to make their chosen target squirm. She looked over at Vegeta, he was standing with his arms crossed, an amused look on his face.</p><p>Then 17 said, “New guy, Truth or Dare?”</p><p>“Dare.”</p><p>“I dare you take a <strong><em>body shot</em></strong> off Bulma’s stomach.”</p><p>Bulma looked at him and smiled, “I’m game if you are.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked. Bulma laid back on the floor and lifted her top to show off her stomach. She put the lime in her mouth and wiggled her eyebrows at him.</p><p>He sprinkled the salt just above her belly button, and set the shooter of tequila next to her hip. 17 called out, “1, 2, 3, go!” Vegeta lowered his head and licked the salt of her stomach, his warm tongue giving her visible goosebumps. Then he moved his head to grab the shot glass with his mouth, his face grazing her hip bone. Once the shooter was empty he tossed it aside and leaned forward to suck the lime in her mouth, lingering longer than necessary.</p><p>“Damn, that was fucking hot,” Raditz crowed from his seat on the couch. Vegeta pulled back and rolled his eyes before helping Bulma up off the floor. She still had goosebumps despite the heat in her cheeks and core.</p><p>“Your turn Vegeta,” Goku said.</p><p>“Raditz, truth or dare?”</p><p>“What the hell, truth.”</p><p>“Have you slept with anyone in this room?”</p><p>The big man smiled, “Naw, not for a lack of effort on my part though.” He gave Bulma a wink. “Yo Yamcha, truth or dare?” Bulma noticed he put an extra emphasis on the word truth and she pursed her lips.</p><p>Yamcha laughed, “Going to have to go with truth. Lay it on me.”</p><p>“Have you slept with anyone in this room?”</p><p>Yamcha squeezed 17’s knee, “You know Raditz now that you mention it, I have. 17 here obviously. But, I seem to remember one other...oh that’s right, Bulma.”</p><p>Bulma stared straight ahead, not laughing with the group. She cut her eyes to Vegeta, he wasn’t laughing either. She cleared her throat, “18 was right, this game is dumb, time for shots!”</p><p>As the group began to pour tequila, Bulma watched Vegeta slip out the front door. She got up and followed him, calling out, “Where are you going?”</p><p>He turned and gave her a look she couldn’t read, “Go back to your home Bulma. It is late and your friends will wonder where you’ve gone.”</p><p>“They are busy with shots. Why are you leaving?”</p><p>“I think we both know why.”</p><p>“Well what the hell were you doing asking a loaded question like that in the first place?” she snapped.</p><p>“It was a game, I followed the lead your friends set.”</p><p>“Bullshit, you were trying to find out if I had slept with Raditz. I told you, months ago when we all had brunch together, he and I are friends, and that is all it’s ever been. I guess my word wasn’t good enough for you?”</p><p>“Well in the end I found out your other secret didn’t I?”</p><p>She sucked in a breath of air at his words, “Yamcha and I...we had a one night stand years ago. It was nothing, not even worth mentioning, which is why I didn’t. It wasn’t some secret I was trying to keep from you! You are being an asshole and you know it.”</p><p>“You are mine, and I was made to look a fool tonight Bulma,” his voice was loud, louder than she’d ever heard him and she took a step back in surprise.</p><p>She steeled herself and yelled back, “What do you mean I am yours? What does that even mean? And you are the only one who thinks you were “made to look a fool” no one else thought anything of it!”</p><p>“Goodnight Bulma.”</p><p>“Vegeta! Don’t walk off and leave me.” She knew she sounded desperate and she hated it, but she couldn’t stop herself.</p><p>He turned and looked at her, that same unreadable expression on his face. Without a word he turned back, got in his car, and drove away.</p><p>Bulma stormed back into her apartment, her friends still enjoying the festivities. She sulked her way down the hall to her own room and closed the door with a sigh. She spotted his jacket laying at the foot of her bed and picked it up. In spite of her anger, she brought it to her nose. It smelled of him-- that masculine woodsy Vegeta smell that was so unique to him alone. Tears escaped her eyes and she threw the jacket to the ground before crawling into her bed and crying herself to sleep.</p><p>--<br/>
Bulma’s head was pounding. She groaned at the light streaming in through her window. She glanced at her phone, it was almost 10:00. Despite the morning’s late hour, she felt as though she had hardly slept at all. She didn’t want to see anyone, her friends would know she had been crying, her blotchy skin and puffy eyes were a dead giveaway. She sat up, the perfect idea coming to her. She would spend the day at the warehouse. She could work on her schematics, check the progress of the building, and avoid Vegeta. Plus if she rolled in there looking like she’d been up all night crying, no one would be the wiser.</p><p>Bulma pulled on her comfiest pair of leggings, a ratty old Capsule Corp tshirt, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail under a baseball cap. With her plan for the day made, she grabbed her work bag, walked out of her apartment, decapsulated her favorite motor bike and made her way to the warehouse.</p><p>As she pulled up to the large building she smiled, this was exactly what she needed. She had been working on her designs from CC headquarters, but this is where it was actually going to happen. She felt like she was vibrating with energy just thinking about the possibilities. Bulma entered the code on the newly installed key pad and stepped in, her eyes taking in the improvements the building had already undergone. No longer did it look like an old abandoned warehouse, instead it gleamed with metal and hummed with the sounds of circuitry. Bulma took a deep breath, time to get to work.</p><p>--<br/>
“I should have known I would find you here.”</p><p>A deep voice pulled her from her concentration. Bulma looked up and into Vegeta’s handsome face. She didn’t answer, opting instead to continue on her calculations. She knew Vegeta was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her. After a few minutes of silence, she cracked her neck and sighed. “Did you need me?”</p><p>“You didn’t answer any of my calls or texts.”</p><p>“I was working.”</p><p>“I can see that.” He motioned towards the piles of blueprints, broken pencils, scattered electrical components, and wads of paper around her. “You’ve been here for what, four hours, and this place already looks like your office at CC.” He smirked at her.</p><p>She just looked at him, “Vegeta, do you need something?”</p><p>“I..last night did not go as well as I hoped.”</p><p>“No shit.”</p><p>“Perhaps I poked at things better left alone.”</p><p>“I am sorry I didn’t tell you about Yamcha. We haven’t ever really talked about past relationships, except when you asked me about Raditz. Which I did answer.”</p><p>Vegeta moved some of her work debris and sat next to her on the hard warehouse floor. “Apology accepted.”</p><p>“Really, that’s what you took from what I said?”</p><p>He barked out a single laugh, “I should not have walked off last night in anger.” He pulled her face to his.</p><p>Bulma pulled her chin from his hand, “Do you think you can come in here and give a half hearted non-apology and that fixes everything? You hurt me last night Vegeta and you said things I still don’t understand.” She flexed her hands into fists. “What the hell does ‘you are mine’ mean anyway?”</p><p>“It was a common phrase of endearment in Sadala. Old fashioned…”</p><p>Bulma snorted, “Fucking archaic.”</p><p>“But the sentiment behind it is meant to be one of adoration, love.”</p><p>“It sounds like possessive bullshit to me.”</p><p>“I’ve said it to you many times in bed, you never seemed to mind.” He had a wicked look on his face.</p><p>“I must have been too caught up in the moment to notice.”</p><p>Vegeta leaned forward, “You are mine, and I am yours. It goes both ways Woman.” He took her hand in his.</p><p>Bulma swallowed, “Well, that’s slightly less archaic….”</p><p>Vegeta’s lips brushed against her ear and his free hand caressed her knee before creeping up her leg. He pulled the baseball cap off her head and ran his fingers through her hair then pulled her into his lap. His strong hands went to her back, fingers working the tight muscles.</p><p>Bulma felt herself melting, the tension in her neck and back being worked away by those nimble fingers, her anger dissolving as he laid kisses on her throat and ear. She reached down and pulled her shirt off and watched Vegeta’s eyes blaze.</p><p>He lowered his head to her chest, his mouth kissing and licking. His lips found her small pink nipple, already hardened from her lust. He rolled the sensitive nub with his tongue. Bulma arched her back in his arms, knowing he would keep her from falling back. Vegeta kissed the space between her breasts, then up, leaving a burning trail of skin in his wake. She began to rock against him, her body aching to be filled.</p><p>He prompted her to stand, then pulled her leggings down, leaving her fully unclothed in the expanse of the warehouse. He stood then, removed his own shirt and pants, then sat back down. She made a move to follow him, but he stilled her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him so that her sex was flush against his face. He pressed his nose into her curls.</p><p>“Why,” she took a steadying breath, “why do you always do that? Sniff me?”</p><p>“Because you smell and taste fucking delicious. Has no one ever told you that before?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Ah that is a damn shame Woman. Good thing you are mine because I will tell you that forever.”</p><p>Before Bulma could reply his tongue was on her, wide and flat, teasing her folds. He kissed her inner thigh, then traced a path with his tongue, the strong muscle making circles around her clit. Her hands settled on his shoulders, fingers digging into the thick muscles. He pulled his mouth away from her warmth and lowered her to him. She eased herself onto his throbbing erection. She set the pace, switching between fast and deep and slow and shallow, the changing sensations giving her extra stimulation. She rocked her hips in a circle and Vegeta moaned. He pressed his lips to her throat and she felt her pulse quicken. His mouth grazed against her neck, the rough edges of his teeth making her spine curl. His lips trailed lower, until he was able to take one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking and worrying her sensitive nipple with his teeth and tongue. Bulma moved one hand to her clit, and the other to his hair.</p><p>Vegeta’s arms held her firmly, and he muttered against her chest, his hot breath making her shiver. “Say it.”</p><p>She didn’t need to ask what he wanted to hear, she knew. “I’m yours.”</p><p>--<br/>
Bulma lay against Vegeta’s chest, basking in the afterglow of their reconciliation. He ran his hands up and down her arms, over her shoulders, and down her back, a circuit of feather-soft touches. After a moment he spoke, “Tell me about your designs.”</p><p>“The entire craft is essentially a pod, round rather than,” she laughed, “phallic. No external booster or rockets, meaning it could launch from virtually anywhere. No platform needed.”</p><p>He kissed her temple, “All of that in your head.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading along with me! This is my first smutfest and my second fic after returning to writing (I took a very long hiatus, like 17 years long...) I hope you will stick with me for the rest of the story and if you like my writing style, check out my other fic Playing House. I will be updating it as soon as smutfest ends. https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271153/chapters/71880552</p><p>Also check out the other smutfest writers! You won't regret it. https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No Pants and a Missing Shoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone knows their secret, a mishap with technology, and more game night fun. </p>
<p>Au, smut, ooc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>“Hey Dad, do you have those new schematics I sent over last week?”</p>
<p>Dr. Briefs looked up from the mess of circuitry on his desk, his ever present cigarette hanging from his lips. “Yes dear, they look great. We are well on track. What does Mr. Prince think?”</p>
<p>“Why would you ask that?”</p>
<p>Her father looked at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. ‘Given the nature of your relationship with him, I assumed you two had been discussing the project.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean the ‘nature of our relationship’?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I meant because you and Mr. Prince are sleeping together.”</p>
<p>Bulma choked and coughed, then stood there with her mouth slightly open. <em>Damn he always has been more observant than people give him credit for.</em> “Nice talking with you Dad.” With nothing more to say Bulma left her father to his projects.</p>
<p>--<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Badman</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">Come to my office please.</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">Everything okay?</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">Just come to my office.</span><br/><br/>

</p>
</div><p>Vegeta walked in and found Bulma sitting on the edge of her desk. “Woman did you call me here to have sex?”</p>
<p>“Maybe…” She made her best wide-eyed innocent face and looked at him. He took a few steps towards her and when he was within her reach she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him to her. Her lips traced the line of his strong jaw up to his ear, where she gently took his lobe in between her teeth and gave a small nip. She undid his tie and tossed it, not caring where it landed. She helped him shrug out of his jacket before busying her fingers with the buttons on his shirt. Vegeta kicked off his shoes, and unbuttoned his trousers.</p>
<p>Bulma laid flat on her desk and Vegeta pulled down her slacks, throwing them across the room. He kissed his way up, starting at her ankle, caressing the back of her knee with his tongue, grazing his teeth against her waist. Bulma hooked one leg behind his hips and pulled him closer to her. He leaned forward then and kissed her on the mouth, his tongue brushing against her lips.</p>
<p>Bulma’s hands roamed Vegeta’s bare upper body, her nails tickling his arms, shoulders, and back. He lifted her sweater, and kissed her stomach. There was a strange noise she couldn’t place, but it wasn’t unusual to hear strange noises all around Capsule Corp.</p>
<p>Vegeta paused his kissing and exploring. “Do you hear something?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s out in the..” Bulma stopped talking and turned her head to the corner of her office. That noise was not in the hall. In fact it was coming from her office. The trash compacting robot prototype she had been tinkering with--it was definitely on, definitely working. She watched helplessly as her pants went into the robot’s receptor. “Shit! That robot just ate my pants, and from the sound of it it's got something else in its receptor now.”</p>
<p>Vegeta started laughing, and the sound of it pulled Bulma’s attention away from the prototype. She had heard him chuckle, the occasional barked laugh, but this...this was actual throw your head back, eyes closed, side holding laughter. It was beautiful. And contagious. Before she knew it she had tears rolling down her cheeks and was trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>Then someone knocked on the door, and it was the equivalent of a bucket of cold water being dumped on her head. She froze. “Get off me and get under my desk now!”</p>
<p>“I will not get under your desk.”</p>
<p>“Yes you fucking will. No one here can know we are together and you know it.”</p>
<p>He gave her a death glare and crossed his arms. “Woman I would do many things for you, but I will not climb under your Kamidamn desk.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine! Stand against this wall and for Kami’s sake be quiet!” Another knock.</p>
<p>Bulma yanked her sweater down as far as she could. If she could find a belt in here maybe she could pull off the <em><strong>no pants</strong></em> look….”Just a moment please,” she called to the door. She started throwing Vegeta’s clothes trying to land them as close to him as possible. Another knock.</p>
<p>Bulma opened her door just a crack. “Um Ms. Briefs, your father was asking if you had briefed Mr. Prince on the schematics? He said you would know what he meant.”</p>
<p>“Tell him to mind his own business!” Bulma screeched, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. Vegeta watched her, a single eyebrow raised. She cut her eyes to him, a sheepish look on her face. “Did I mention my dad knows about us?”</p>
<p>“What?” Vegeta snapped.</p>
<p>“Yeah...he may have mentioned it this morning. And Carol knocking on my door may have been his way of saying he knew what we were doing now.”</p>
<p>Vegeta frowned, then sighed. “I guess that changes things.”</p>
<p>Bulma felt panic rise in her, “Changes what?”</p>
<p>“I have to go talk to him. I was really hoping to avoid it for a while longer…” he looked oddly thoughtful. Bulma opened her mouth to say something but Vegeta gave her a quick kiss on the lips halting her words, then he walked out of her office.</p>
<p>He texted her a few minutes later to say he had made it back to his office without being seen but he was <em><strong>missing a shoe</strong></em>. She glared at the compacting robot and kicked it once for good measure.</p>
<p>--<br/>
Vegeta growled in frustration. He kept pointing to the strange symbols on the paper, his motions growing more frantic as the time clicked by.</p>
<p>“Ummmm, a bird?”</p>
<p>“No, a pyramid!”</p>
<p>“It’s a dick!”</p>
<p>“Time’s up! You guys are pitiful!” Chi-Chi laughed from the couch. “We have a chance to steal, but we only get one guess! Any ideas?”</p>
<p>Bulma smirked, she knew exactly what it was, “Spaceship.”</p>
<p>Vegeta swore and threw the marker on the ground.</p>
<p>Bulma high-fived 18. “We kicked your asses!”</p>
<p>“Team Sexy for the win!”</p>
<p>17 rolled his eyes, “New Guy can’t draw for shit. We need to mix the teams up for the next round.”</p>
<p>Bulma looked over at Vegeta and smiled, he had remembered their conversation where she referred to current spaceship design as phallic, apparently the description had stuck with him. “Okay guys, do you want to play another round of Pictionary? Or something else?” She paused for a moment, “Not Truth or Dare…..”</p>
<p>“How about ‘I Never’?”</p>
<p>“Goku that is basically Truth or Dare without the dares.”</p>
<p>“Come on B! It’s fun!”</p>
<p>She looked around the room at her friends, and saw they all looked excited at the idea of the new game. She sighed, “Anyone else need a refill?”</p>
<p>Vegeta stood, “I do.” He followed her to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching her refresh their drinks. He didn’t say anything, just watched. She shivered, the heat from his gaze making her panties moist. She couldn’t explain his hold over her, but she loved it.</p>
<p>“You two done in there?” Krillin called.</p>
<p>“Yeah how long does it take to pour a fucking drink?” Raditz asked.</p>
<p>“Calm your tits Raditz,” Vegeta snapped. Raditz laughed loudly in reply.</p>
<p>Bulma grabbed her phone and motioned him over, snapping a quick picture of the two of them in her kitchen, his eyes on her rather than the camera.</p>
<p>When they rejoined the group, they sat next to each other, close but not touching. Bulma could still feel the electric warmth of his skin, radiating on her own. She took a gulp from her drink, “Goku you wanted to play, so you go first.”</p>
<p>“Okay, never have I ever had a one night stand.” Around the room, a mix of responses were indicated, some drinking and some watching.</p>
<p>17 went next; “Never have I ever had sex in a public place.” Again a mix of yesses and nos.</p>
<p>18 looked at Bulma, and Bulma swallowed. “Never have I ever had a secret relationship.”</p>
<p>Bulma and Vegeta took a drink at the same time.</p>
<p>--<br/>
Bulma took Vegeta’s hand in her own and they quietly made their way back to her room. Once the door was shut behind them Vegeta spoke, “You are playing with fire tonight, aren’t you Woman?”</p>
<p>“Everyone else is gone, having sex, or passed out, they won’t suspect a thing.”</p>
<p>He leaned back against her door, arms crossed. Her buzz from the night’s games gave her just enough brass to not care if someone did catch them. She had to have him. She licked her lips and batted her long lashes at him, and just like she knew he would, he stepped forward, letting her lead him to the foot of her bed.</p>
<p>He undressed her, taking his time, stopping to kiss different parts of her body as he removed her clothes. Then she did the same, letting her hands and lips explore his body as though it was her first time seeing it. Vegeta rubbed his face against her hair, breathing deeply. “You’re mine.”</p>
<p>“I’m yours.”</p>
<p>Vegeta picked her up and laid her down. He kissed her, his tongue probing her mouth and hers running against his teeth. His fingers dug into her hips, squeezing her tightly before moving to brush against her core. It was all sweet and soft. Then he rolled them so Bulma was on top.</p>
<p>“I want to taste you.”</p>
<p>She got onto her knees and moved towards his head, using the headboard to steady herself. He was directly below her and when his tongue broached her folds she moaned out his name. His nose rubbed her clit and his hands again dug into her hips, helping stabilize her and hold her where he wanted her. He teased her, over and over, and her thighs burned from holding herself up. It was exquisite and excruciating all at the same time. She pulled his hands away from her hips so she could raise and lower herself, exerting a small amount of control. She slowly ground herself against his mouth, making circles with her body.</p>
<p>Her orgasm washed over her, and her legs and arms gave out and she fell back. Vegeta helped guide her off his face and to the bed. Her breath was coming in hard pants and small aftershocks wracked her body. She heard a low chuckle. “Did you enjoy yourself Woman?”</p>
<p>“Kami yes.” A moment later he was on her kissing her, she could taste herself on him and it gave her a thrill. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling just a touch at the back of his head. His mouth went to her ear, nibbling all along the edge. He kissed his way down her neck, and Bulma reached out and caressed his cock with her slender hand. “Get in me now.”</p>
<p>Vegeta grabbed a pillow and motioned for her to raise her hips, quickly sliding it under her. Then he lifted her legs straight up and pushed into her, but paused. “Cross your legs,” he said, his voice deep and husky. Bulma hesitated for a moment, looking up at him. She did as he asked, crossing her legs at the ankles, her feet on either side of his neck. “You have no idea how amazing this feels Woman,” he groaned.</p>
<p>Bulma didn’t answer, she was enjoying the look on his face as he thrust into her. Her hands caressed her nipples and she gave herself a small pinch. She heard him growl, so she repeated the motion, pulling a little more and moaning, giving him a show. Vegeta stroked her legs and turned to kiss her ankle. “Touch yourself for me.” Bulma reached down brushing her hands against her stomach before letting her hand land on her bud.</p>
<p>Vegeta shifted slightly, hitting her at just the right angle and she cried out. “Right there! Fuck, don’t stop!” He pounded into her until a wave of delicious pleasure overtook her. She called out his name, begging him to come in her. He grunted, his thick warm seed spilling into her and running down towards her ass. He gave her ankle one last kiss then slowly lowered her legs back to the bed and let himself fall next to her. He reached over and pushed a sweaty piece of hair out of her face before kissing her on the forehead.</p>
<p>Bulma untangled herself from his body and excused herself to the bathroom. She came back to find Vegeta already under the blankets. She snuggled herself to him, his arm under her head, her fingers walking paths across his stomach and chest. “Tell me something about you.”</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“A secret.”</p>
<p>He was quiet for a moment, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Bulma’s hands stopped moving. She had made this assumption, he often used ‘You’re mine’ where another man might have said ‘I love you’ but to hear him actually say those words...She sat up and kissed him, pouring all her feelings and love for him into that kiss. “I love you too Vegeta.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you as always to everyone reading this fic! I truly hope you are enjoying it. Huge thank you to @AvieAwesome for beta help.</p>
<p>If you are enjoying my #smutfest2021 fic, you should check out the others. @AvieAwesome, @SBLovesVegeta, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot are all writing fantastic fics right now.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bathroom Quickie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secrets can only be kept for so long.....</p>
<p>Also, a bathroom quickie. </p>
<p>Usual warning apply--AU, smut, OOC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Bulma preened in front of her mirror, fussing with her hair, working the waves into that perfect bed-head, no effort look. Standing clad in only in a black lace bra and matching g-string, she bit her lip then broke into a wicked grin. She pulled her phone out and snapped a few pics, and before she could lose her nerve hit send.</p>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Badman</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">How do I look?</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">Holy shit Woman.</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">I take it you like what you see?</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">Fuck yes.</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">What would you do if you were here?</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">I would pick you up and pin you against the wall and make you scream my name until your throat is raw.</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">Tease. Be specific. I want to know exactly what you would do to me.</span><br/><br/>


</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Badman</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">Vulgar Woman</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">I would start by tearing off that bra and rolling your perfect nipples in between my fingers. Then I would reach down and bite one, just enough to make you squirm. I know how much you like that.</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">Keep going.</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">I would kiss my way down your perfect stomach and bury my nose in your pussy. Then I would remove those Kamidamn panties keeping me from tasting you and I would tongue and finger fuck you until you came in my mouth.</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Bulma snapped another picture, she was laying on her bed now, her panties pushed to the side, fingers inside her warm center.</p>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Badman</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">Fuck Bulma</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Bulma pleasured herself, reading his words over and over until she was satisfied. She took one more picture, her face flushed, lids heavy, and lips parted and hit send.</p>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Badman</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">See you tonight Badman 💜</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div><p>She stared up at her ceiling and smiled to herself. It was going to be a good night.</p>
<p>--<br/>
Bulma felt his piercing black eyes on her. She turned and was met by his smoldering gaze from across the room. She had pined for him all day, even before their sexting session and certainly after. She yearned for his hands to roam over her body, his mouth burning a trail on her skin. <em>Damn that man and his spell over me</em>. The thump of the baseline amplified the pulsing in her chest and her core. She took a step towards him, that invisible cord between the two of them pulling her forward. She watched him step towards her, and soon the two were face to face in the middle of the dance floor.</p>
<p>“Dance with me.” Her voice left no room for debate.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you worried your friends will see? Wouldn’t want your secret getting out,” he whispered the words in her ear, his hot breath raising the skin on her bare legs and arms.</p>
<p>“Let them. It’s my birthday and I want your hands on me. Now.” Bulma turned around so her back was to him. She raised an arm and hooked it behind his neck. Vegeta’s hands went to her hips, pulling her tightly against him, the evidence of his arousal firm against her back. She swayed with the music, grinding her hips slowly against his, dropping lower then slithering back up.</p>
<p>“Woman, if you keep that up I will have to take you right here,” he growled into her ear.</p>
<p>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”</p>
<p>Vegeta spun her then, capturing her lips in his own. One hand went around her, pinning her body to his. The other went to her hair, pulling her head back to give him access to her neck. He licked, nipped, and sucked her soft skin, and she moaned and shivered in his arms. Vegeta pulled away from her and grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“I <em>never</em> make promises I can’t keep.” He led her off the dance floor and to the nearby bathroom. He pushed open the stall door and was on her in an instant. He kissed her then ran his hands up her legs and under her dress, hooking his fingers in the sides of her panties. He tugged until they were around her knees before unbuttoning his own pants. His freed cock stood firmly at attention, already dripping with excitement. He ran a finger across her lower lips, then slipped one digit inside. After a moment, he added a second finger. “Checking to make sure you are wet enough for me, but like always, you are.”</p>
<p>“Vegeta, please,” she whined breathlessly.</p>
<p>He pulled his fingers out, and dropped to his knees, pressing his face into her sex. He took a deep breath and murmured against her, “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes, now!” At her words he stood and spun her around, plunging himself into her from behind. His thrusts started immediately and Bulma had to use the stall door to brace herself. “Oh Kami Vegeta, harder!”</p>
<p>Vegeta gripped her hips in his hands and bent her forward slightly, changing the angle and giving himself deeper access. He bucked himself into her, his cock throbbing against her tight warm walls. He took one hand off her hip to reach around and stroke her clit and she called out his name again. “Woman you are going to give us away screaming like that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t c...care. Fuck me Vegeta, I’m so close.” He increased his pace and the pressure, pounding into her over and over again. Her walls clenched around him and she called out his name again.</p>
<p>The tightening of her sweet warmth pushed him over the edge and he released himself in her. He laid his head on her shoulder, panting. Bulma rested her head against the cool metal of the stall door, trying to catch her breath as well. Slowly, Vegeta pulled out of her, then grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her gently between her legs, her overly sensitive nerves making her shudder.</p>
<p>“Could you give me just a minute?” Bulma asked quietly.</p>
<p>Vegeta kissed the back of her neck and tucked himself into his pants. “I will wait for you outside.”</p>
<p>True to his word, Vegeta was waiting outside the bathroom door for her, leaning against the wall, smugly looking every bit the sex god he was. He reached out and ran his fingers through her silky hair and kissed her. “I was hoping that would fill my need for you so I could keep my distance for the rest of the night, but all it did was make me want to take you again.”</p>
<p>From behind them came the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both Vegeta and Bulma turned to see the shocked faces of their friends.</p>
<p>--<br/>
“Did you two just have a freaking <em><strong>quickie</strong></em> in the <strong><em>bathroom</em></strong>?!” Krillin’s voice broke over the din of the music.</p>
<p>Bulma froze. <em>If I don’t move they can’t see me</em>.</p>
<p>”Bulma! What the hell is going on? Are you two…” 18 asked, her voice slightly higher than normal</p>
<p>Vegeta stood silently against the wall, and when Bulma looked at him, he simply shrugged as if to say, <em>it</em><em>’s up to you</em>.</p>
<p>Bulma cleared her throat, “Yes. Vegeta and I are together.”</p>
<p>Chi-Chi’s eyes widened. “He’s the mystery man? The guy you’ve been sneaking off with this entire time?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Raditz slapped Vegeta on the back, “Nice pull Prince.” Vegeta glowered at him in reply.</p>
<p>Bulma grabbed Vegeta’s hand and motioned for her friends to follow them. She led the group through the packed club until they made it to a roped off area. The large man standing at the entry to the private room gave her a quick glance and immediately moved aside to let her and her friends by.</p>
<p>The lush room had multiple soft couches and several small tables with bottles of liquor, mix-ins, and ice. It was also much easier to talk. The curtains helped to dampen the ambient noise and strobing lights of the club. Bulma had planned to bring her friends here but she didn’t think she would be telling them about her and Vegeta’s relationship.</p>
<p>Once everyone had made themselves comfortable, drinks in hand, Bulma cleared her throat. “So, Vegeta and I have been seeing each other for a while. It started... well it doesn’t really matter how it started, but I am sorry for hiding it from you.” Bulma looked over at Vegeta. As usual, he had his arms crossed, but he gave her a sly wink.</p>
<p>Chi-Chi was the first to speak. “We are happy for you B, but we don’t understand why you hid it…”</p>
<p>“So the night we played Truth or Dare and you did that hot body shot, you two were already together?” Raditz asked.</p>
<p>“Yes...Do you guys remember the day you all met Vegeta? At Kame House for brunch?” Her friends nodded, “That was the first weekend I stayed overnight.”</p>
<p>“Geez Bulma, that was like four months ago.”</p>
<p>She shrugged but didn’t answer. Finally 18 said, “Well, if you’re happy, then we’re happy.”</p>
<p>“I’m very happy,” Bulma looked at Vegeta when she said it. She pulled 18 and Chi-Chi to her, “I wanted to tell you both so many times...but it was kind of sexy,” she smirked to herself, “having this naughty secret.” She made her best I’m sorry, please forgive me face at her two best friends.</p>
<p>“Brunch, next week Kame House. You spill all the details and we will call it even. Right Chi?”</p>
<p>Chi-Chi nodded her agreement and Bulma grinned. “Okay, now that there are no more secrets, it is time to party!”</p>
<p>--<br/>
A couple of drinks and much good-natured ribbing from her friends later, Bulma shooed them from the private room and whispered something in the bouncer’s ear. Vegeta sat at the back of the room in the center of the couch. She stopped at one of the tables and poured two glasses of champagne before moving to sit in his lap. She handed him a glass and held hers up, “To us.”</p>
<p>He clinked his flute to hers and said, “To you Woman,” before taking a long sip. When the glasses were empty he took them and set them to the side. He ran his hands over her bare legs, fingers toying with the hem of her dress. He repositioned her so she was straddling him and he buried his face in chest whispering nonsense. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. His kisses were electric, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. She rolled her hips to grind against him, teasing herself. She unbuckled his pants and went to pull his cock out when he stopped her. “Are you sure you want this again here?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“What about your friends?”</p>
<p>“The massive man at the entrance has been given very specific orders to not let anyone in, no matter who they are.”</p>
<p>He laughed, and she couldn’t resist any longer. “Vegeta,” she whispered against his mouth, “Give me what I want.” Her hands went back to his pants, fully freeing his cock while his hands busied themselves with lifting the hem of her dress above her hips.</p>
<p>“Woman, where did your panties go? I know you had a pair on because I took them off of you earlier.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t bother putting them back on. I threw them in the trash before leaving the bathroom.”</p>
<p>He laughed again and kissed her. “You have no shame.”</p>
<p>“And you love it.”</p>
<p>--<br/>
Bulma fluffed her hair and straightened her dress. She led her lover out of the private room and back to the dance floor. She let go his hand and went to join 18 and Chi-Chi where they were dancing. Bulma turned her head and found Vegeta, leaning against the wall watching her with those intense black eyes of his. She winked at him and turned back to her friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you as always to everyone reading this fic! I truly hope you are enjoying it. Huge thank you to @AvieAwesome for beta help.</p>
<p>If you are enjoying my #smutfest2021 fic, you should check out the others. @AvieAwesome, @SBLovesVegeta, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot are all writing fantastic fics right now.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest</p>
<p>Also, make sure you check out the VBO First Dates stories as well. Lots of good VB things happening right now.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Vegebul_First_Dates</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Party Pills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the party, brunch, and an evening under the stars.</p><p>Usual warning apply--AU, smut, OOC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Bulma stumbled towards Vegeta, stepping on his foot and bumping her head against his chin. “Are you on drugs Woman?”</p><p>She giggled, “You're so funny. No, the only <em><strong>party pills</strong></em> I’m on are the ones that keep the party in my pants going.” She leaned in and attempted to whisper, “I’m talking about birth control.”</p><p>“Tch, if If you aren’t stoned then you must be wasted.”</p><p>“Maybe…. I had that champagne, a couple of mixed drinks, and some shots.” She scrunched her nose, “Based on my height and weight, well normally I could do that math, but right now I can’t figure it out.”</p><p>“Where did you get the shots?”</p><p>“Rad bought them for me,” she cooed, her eyes blinking slowly as she gazed at him.</p><p>Vegeta cut his eyes to the tall man, “How many shots?”</p><p>Raditz shrugged, “A few? It’s her birthday!”</p><p>“Drink this.” Vegeta handed her a bottle of water which she promptly dropped to the ground. Vegeta pursed his lips into a thin line and retrieved the fallen drink.</p><p>Bulma pouted, “You only danced with me one time, I’ll drink the water if you’ll dance with me.”</p><p>Vegeta sighed, “Woman you can hardly stand, you’ve stepped on my foot twice and we aren’t even moving.”</p><p>“I bet Raditz would dance with me.” Vegeta made a low sound. “Aw Badman, don’t be jealous,” she purred against him.</p><p>Goku cocked his head, “Badman?”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t answer, instead to Bulma he said, “Drink. This. Water. Now,” through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Don’t be mad at me.” She fell forward then, pressing against his chest. Her lips brushed against his, “After all, I’m yours.”</p><p>--<br/>
Hours later, Bulma’s eyes fluttered open. She was on Vegeta’s couch. “What’s going on?” she asked, her voice raspy and her throat raw.</p><p>“You had entirely too much to drink and I carried you out of the club and brought you back here.”</p><p>“That explains why my head feels like it’s in a vice grip, but why does my throat hurt?” Then she saw the small trash can next to the couch. “Oh fuck, well this is mortifying.”</p><p>His strong hand squeezed her knee. “No reason to be embarrassed Woman.”</p><p>“Yeah...let’s see, we got busted after having sex in the bathroom, I got black out drunk, and apparently I spent the rest of the night throwing up in front of you. Welcome to 30 Bulma,” she groaned, her head in her hands.</p><p>Vegeta smirked, “How about a shower?”</p><p>Bulma gave him a small smile, “I could definitely use one.”</p><p>He pulled her from the couch and led her down the hall to his bathroom. He turned on the warm water and Bulma pulled off her clothes. She stepped into the hot spray of the water and instantly felt better.</p><p>Once she had showered and snagged her favorite sweatshirt of his from his dresser, she returned to his couch. Vegeta pulled her legs into his lap and they sat in comfortable silence for a moment. “Tell me another scar story.”</p><p>He cut his eyes to her, “Really that’s what you want right now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He cleared his throat and lifted his shirt. “This one,” it was one of the larger ones on his left pec, “was from the day we left Sadala. The country had fallen into total bedlam and my parents had enough assets to bring us here. West City was supposed to be a safe haven for refugees.”</p><p>Bulma pulled her legs from his hands and crawled towards him so she could wrap him in her arms. It was strange to hear him speak so vulnerably. Vegeta was always in control, poised. Her heart fluttered knowing he trusted her enough to tell her his story. “Go on.”</p><p>“We were almost outside the country lines when our car was stopped by a member of the Ginyu Squad.” Bulma nodded, the Ginyus were well known, most had been tried as war criminals. “They tried to take our possessions, our lives, but my father and I fought back...we got away, but I will have this as a reminder for the rest of my life.”</p><p>He stopped talking then and Bulma knew he would tell her no more, at least not today. <em>One day he will tell me the full story</em>. She also knew he would never want her pity, he was far too proud for that. She leaned in and kissed the scar, softly, reverently. “You have the most amazing resilience Vegeta. It certainly makes you a hell of a lawyer, practically a warrior.”</p><p>“Tch, a warrior, silly Woman.” After a moment he looked at her and said, “Would you perhaps like to move in with me?”</p><p>Bulma swallowed. Of all the things she thought he was going to say, this was not even in her top 100 guesses. Her mind raced and her pulse quickened. “Bulma, I know your mind is spinning, say it out loud.”</p><p>The words poured out of her mouth, “Yes I want to live with you.”</p><p>Vegeta quirked a single eyebrow and smirked, “I was expecting questions.”</p><p>“So was I.” She grinned and pulled his face to hers, their lips crushing together. She was going to live with him.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>
Bulma sat at a small table at Kame House with 18 and Chi-Chi. They were both staring at her expectedly. “So, I guess I should start from the beginning?”</p><p>Her friends rolled their eyes in tandem. Bulma smiled and held her hands up in defeat, “Okay, so it was maybe his second month at CC. We got into a massive fight, next thing I know I’m up against a wall in my own office getting my brains screwed out by the biggest jerk I’d ever met. I swore it would never happen again, but it did. A lot.”</p><p>“Dickmatized. I called it.”</p><p>She playfully threw her straw wrapper at her friend. “My office eventually turned into his place. And then one night it turned into not just sex…”</p><p>Chi-Chi grinned, “You really like him?”</p><p>“Actually, I love him.” She said it softly, then smiled. “I’m going to be moving out of the apartment and in with Vegeta.”</p><p>18’s eyes widened, “Holy shit B. Isn’t that kind of quick?”</p><p>Bulma shrugged, “Maybe, probably, but I can’t explain it. It just feels right.”</p><p>Chi-Chi had a strange look on her pretty face. “Chi? You okay?”</p><p>“Goku and I just put down a deposit on a house outside of town,” she blurted.</p><p>18 looked at both her friends, “Damn...everyone has secrets these days!” There was no malice in her words though and both women knew she was happy for them.</p><p>“18, I was actually going to offer the apartment to you and Chi-Chi. Since CC owns the building, it’s not like you have to worry about rent. You could always ask Krillin to move in.” Bulma wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.</p><p>18 blushed, “We are taking it slow, you know that.”</p><p>Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed. “18, hate to break it to you, but the walls in that apartment are not soundproof. There is nothing slow about yours and Krillin’s relationship. You are head over heels for him.”</p><p>“He’s just so cool….” 18 sighed. Then she put her normal aloof demeanor back on, “So what do you bitches want for brunch besides mimosas?”</p><p>--<br/>
Bulma beamed with pride. The designs were finalized, the calculations had been checked and double checked, and maybe even tripled checked. The R&amp;D team had been working extra hours and she had been spending far more time at the warehouse than at CC HQ, but they were finally ready to start building their prototype.</p><p>She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and wiped the lubricant off her hands and onto her coveralls. The design and calculations were necessary, but this, the hands-on construction, this was fun. Her brain was in work mode and quickly lost track of time. Vegeta’s deep voice calling her name startled her.</p><p>“Kami Vegeta! You scared me!” She turned to face him and watched as he struggled to contain his grin. “What? Why are you smiling at me like that?”</p><p>“Have you seen yourself?”</p><p>“No, I’ve been working for hours without a break.”</p><p>Vegeta took her hand and led her to the unisex bathroom. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and her eyes widened. She was covered in grease and gunk. Her hair was wild, the waves tangled in some places and sticking up in others. She put her hands on her hips and let out a breath, “Well I think I still look pretty good, but I may take just a minute to rinse up…”</p><p>Vegeta stepped out of the small bathroom leaving her to wash her hands and face. When she stepped out, her hair now loosely braided back from her clean face, he was nowhere to be seen. “Vegeta? Where did you go?”</p><p>“I’m by your work station.”</p><p>“Pretty cool right?” She asked excitedly.</p><p>“You did this.” He had a thoughtful look on his face. “You should make sure that mind of yours gets passed on to a child someday Bulma.”</p><p>Bulma didn’t say anything, instead she grabbed Vegeta’s hand and led him up the stairs to the roof. She watched him as he took in the changes that had occurred since his last visit. “We use it as a sort of break room,” she said quietly. “It’s nice to come up here and look out over the city when you need a brain break, plus a lot of the team smoke.” She gave him a crooked smile, then slipped out of her coveralls and stood before him in only a tank-top and shorts.</p><p>She went to one of the soft seating areas, and made a pile of cushions directly on the rooftop. Then she lay back and beckoned him to come to her. Vegeta moved over her, running his hands up and down her sides, his touch featherlight. He removed her shorts and her top and stared at her without speaking.</p><p>For a moment she almost felt self conscious under his intense gaze, but then she remembered who he was and who she was and she lifted her chin and returned his stare. He removed his own clothes and pressed his hard body against her soft one. He kissed her, his tongue rolling against her own. He hovered his hot mouth over her ear and murmured, “You are a goddess.”</p><p>His words curled her toes and she ran her hands over his broad back. She wanted him, always, her beautiful man. He reached between her knees and slid two fingers in her, finding that little rough spot inside her. She started to squirm under his touch and it wasn’t long before she was panting and ready for him. She stilled his hand and simply said, “I’m ready.”</p><p>He positioned himself at her entrance, “Bulma, look at me.” She raised her eyes to meet his as he pushed into her. He filled her so deliciously full and she moaned out in pleasure. He began moving, slowly in and out. She lifted her legs and hooked them around his hips, helping to anchor him to her. The eye contact between them fed her pleasure and she reached up to cradle his face in her hand. He turned his face into her palm, kissing it gently before relocking his eyes with hers. His pace was quicker now, more urgent. She was so close and told him so. He shifted inside her, knowing just what she wanted, and she called out his name as she came. She kept her legs tight around his hips as he continued to rock into her. She heard him whisper her name and felt the warmth of his release inside her.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. They stayed locked together, basking in the afterglow with the cosmos overhead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you as always to everyone reading this fic! I truly hope you are enjoying it. Huge thank you to @AvieAwesome for beta help.</p><p>If you are enjoying my #smutfest2021 fic, you should check out the others. @AvieAwesome, @SBLovesVegeta, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot are all writing fantastic fics right now.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Police Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusion of Secrets! Thank you for reading along, I truly hope you enjoy this last chapter!</p><p>Usual warning apply--AU, SMUT, OOC.</p><p>Opening scene depicts consensual role play.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>As the door burst open, Bulma turned with a gasp. “Wh..what are you doing here Prince Vegeta?”</p><p>“Quiet Woman! You will tell me where the Dragon Balls are or you will suffer. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“No, they can’t fall into your evil hands! I will never tell.” Bulma stood, acting braver than she felt.</p><p>“Oh, you will tell me,” his voice was soft now, almost a purr. “I have many ways of making you talk little Earthling.”</p><p>“I’ll...I’ll call the <em><strong>police</strong></em>!”</p><p>“Tch, what could those feeble weaklings do against me? I know you have one of the Dragon Balls, and I know you have the technology to find the others. If I have to <em><strong>raid</strong></em> every inch of your dwelling and your body to find what I need then so be it.” His eyes traced her up and down, a wolfish, predatory look on his face.</p><p>She took a step back, and darted her eyes towards the still open door. He read her actions and quickly put himself between her and the exit. “Not so fast, little Earthling.” Without turning his back he reached behind him and closed the door. Bulma gulped, her only chance at escape thwarted.</p><p>He took a heavy step towards her, his face an emotionless mask. “Up against the wall Woman. Palms flat.”</p><p>She brought a hand up to slap him, but again he was too fast for her, and he held her arm firmly in his grasp. “So you do have a little fight in you. I admire that, but you still won’t win against me.” He turned her so she was up against the wall.</p><p>She felt him standing behind her and shivered when he touched her lightly. “Now, Woman, you will follow my instructions exactly as I say. Do you understand?” His voice was deep against her ear. She nodded.</p><p>“I’m afraid I didn’t hear your response.” He gave her a firm spank that made her ass tingle. “As I was saying, you are to follow my instructions exactly as I say. Do. You. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes Prince Vegeta, I understand.”</p><p>“Good girl. Now, spread your legs, hip width apart.” She complied, and felt him tug her soft shorts down until they were in a pile at her feet. “Vulgar Earthling, you seem to have forgotten your underwear.” His voice was husky and dripped down her back like honey.</p><p>He raised her arms, pulling her shirt over her head. Then he placed her hands back against the wall, his breath tickling the back of her neck. He covered her hands with his own before moving on to trace her arms, her shoulders, and down her back. His mischievous hands were around her front, squeezing her breasts and tugging on her nipples. “I have to be very thorough. You never know where you might be hiding things.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” she panted.</p><p>His hands ran lower, dipping into her warmth, spreading her folds. Once his finger was sufficiently soaked from her juices, he ran it between her cheeks watching her squirm against the wall. “Fuck Vegeta,” Bulma moaned.</p><p>He gave her another slap on her ass, her cheek reddening from the sting, “It’s Prince Vegeta unless I hear the password.”</p><p>“Fuck Prince Vegeta, I’m sorry.” As soon as she said the words, he ran his hand soothingly over her still smarting skin.</p><p>“That’s better.” He spun her around so she was facing him and he kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth. She moaned against his kiss and her hands went to his hair. He broke the kiss suddenly. “Are you attempting to injure me Woman? I think I will have to restrain you.”</p><p>He led her to their bed and took the soft silk ties out from the bedside table. Bulma held her chin high in defiance, “Do your worst, I will never give up the Dragon Ball or the radar.”</p><p>He smirked at her but didn’t respond, instead he busied himself with positioning her so that she was bent over the bed, her feet on the ground. He tied one wrist, then looped the material around the base of the headboard before repeating his actions on her other wrist. He whispered in her ear, “Remember, if you want this to stop, just tell me the password.”</p><p>Bulma winked at him. “You’ll never break me Prince Vegeta.”</p><p>“I have many advanced interrogation techniques.” He gave her another smack and Bulma moaned. “I am going to cover your eyes now Woman. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes. Prince Vegeta, I understand.”</p><p>Vegeta took out another thin piece of silk and tied it around her head covering her eyes completely. Bulma could hear him undressing and gave a shiver when his pants hit the floor. A single finger ran from the base of her neck down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma felt Vegeta’s warm chest press against her back and his hot breath on her ear. His hands reached under her, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples between his fingers. She bucked against him and he stopped touching her.</p><p>“Little Earthling, it is much too soon for that.”</p><p>“I understand Prince Vegeta,” she panted.</p><p>It felt like forever before he touched her again, his fingers going between her legs, stroking her soft lips, teasing her folds. He gave her aqua curls a soft tug, just enough to make her tense. Slowly he slipped one finger inside her. He held her hips firm in his free hand, then guided a second finger into her slit. “Earthling, you are soaking wet.”</p><p>“Prince Vegeta, more please.”</p><p>His fingers pumped in and out of her, his thumb rubbing small circles on her hood and clit. Just as she started to lose control he jerked his hand away.</p><p>She felt herself quivering at the loss of his fingers when she was so close to coming. She heard the drawer open again, and despite the blindfold covering her eyes she craned her neck to look. “What do you have?”</p><p>He chuckled, dark and low. “I told you I needed to conduct a thorough search. Your genius is heralded across the galaxy Bulma Briefs. Yes, I know who you are. A clever woman such as yourself could be hiding many secrets.”</p><p>His fingers traced her spine again. This time they felt slippery against her skin from the lube he had applied. His hand traced lower, his thumb making soft, lazy circles over the small opening between her cheeks. He massaged her there for a moment, his thumb slipping into the tight canal of her ass, just enough to tease her. Then he picked up where he had left off, two fingers inside her pink box. She bucked again, and he spanked her. “I warned you Woman.” She clenched against his fingers trying to keep him from pulling them out of her.</p><p>“Are you ready to tell me where the Dragon Balls are?” he demanded. She shook her head and bit her lip to stifle her cries. His fingers slowly slid in and out of her. “Such a strong will from someone so frail.” She was so close. As if sensing it, he removed his fingers, leaving her empty.</p><p>She whimpered in frustration and need. She thought she heard water running and gasped when hot droplets of water splashed against her back and ass. Vegeta licked one of the droplets from her back, then placed the still warm and wet washcloth on her back. The unexpected heat and moisture against her oversensitized skin gave her instant goosebumps from top to bottom. Another eternity seemingly passed before he touched her again. He pulled the quickly cooling material off her back and ran his tongue down her back once more before pressing his lips against her slit, his tongue wide and flat against her. He rolled her clit with his tongue then grazed the inside of her thigh with his teeth.</p><p>“Pri.pl...please.” She was aching from his denial of her release. She couldn’t take anymore, and she moaned out: “Strawberries.”</p><p>In an instant he removed the blindfold from her eyes and the ties from her wrists.</p><p>“I need you in me now. No more teasing.” Vegeta grinned and flipped her over so she was on her back on the bed. He laid himself over her. “I’m not joking, Vegeta, put your Kamidamn cock in me now and make me come.” He smirked and pushed himself into her warmth. One hand gripped her hip the other went to her hair, fingers running through the strands. She grabbed his hand from her head and held it in her own.</p><p>Vegeta moved so his pubic bone bumped against hers, giving her the extra friction she craved and she lost control. “Vegeta, fuck, I’m coming!” Her orgasm rushed over her, finally giving her release from the foreplay and teasing he had inflicted upon her. Her obsidian eyed lover continued thrusting into her, then pulled out. He rolled her onto her stomach and entered her from behind. Her legs were together beneath him and she crossed her ankles, tightening herself around him even more. His deep thrusts, the press of his body against hers, his breath on her neck, her nipples rubbing against the soft sheets... all of it worked together to send her over the edge again. Her walls tightened around him and he buried his mouth in her shoulder, muffling his cries as he came.</p><p>Vegeta slowly pulled himself from her and they turned, mouths searching for the other. Bulma kissed his neck, the salty taste of his sweat prickly on her tongue. “I love you Vegeta. You’re mine.”</p><p>“I’m yours,” he agreed, his forehead resting against hers.</p><p>She took his hand in hers, and kissed his fingers, before climbing out of bed. She walked on shaky legs to their restroom. She paused at the sink for a moment and smiled at the same little cup from all those many months ago, two new toothbrushes in it side by side.</p><p>She returned to their bed and snuggled up against him, utterly relaxed and exhausted. “That was fun.”</p><p>She could feel his grin against her hair, “I don’t know where you come up with this stuff, but I did know you would break first.” His fingers traced small circles on her back. “Do you have any other...scenarios you would like to explore?”</p><p>“I have one, but it’s kind of out there.”</p><p>“Woman, I have pretended to be an alien prince hunting for mystical orbs that grant wishes. I’ve licked the inside of your body. I’ve held your hair while you vomited -- a massive amount despite your small size, I might add. I have even played Pictionary with your friends. What could you say that I wouldn’t agree to?”</p><p>She gave him a little kick in the shin before answering his question. “Hiding under my desk if I remember correctly….”</p><p>He laughed and she pouted for a moment before he kissed her and nuzzled her with his nose. “Go on.”</p><p>“So I have this one idea, another saga in the tales of Prince Vegeta, but you would need a prehensile mechanical tail with sable fur and I just haven’t had the time to design one…”</p><p>--<br/>Bulma and Vegeta sat together in their eat-in kitchen, Bulma sneaking french fries off his plate when she thought he wasn’t looking. “Some things never change.” He smirked at her.</p><p>“I’m telling you, yours taste better than mine.”</p><p>“Tch, and if I swapped our plates?”</p><p>“Yours would still taste better. It’s just one of those strange unexplainable naturally occurring phenomena.” She giggled when he rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>She stopped laughing and a thoughtful look crossed her face. “You know my parents adore you. How do yours feel about this? Us?”</p><p>“My mother finds you charming and my father thinks you are brilliant. They are both correct of course.” She preened at his words. “We’ve been together for eight months. If we were still in Sadala we would be wed by now.”</p><p>Bulma cocked her head and stared at him, not speaking for a moment. When she did speak, she chose her words carefully, “Is that something you want Vegeta?”</p><p>He didn’t answer her, instead he kissed the tip of her nose and stood, leaving her alone in the kitchen. He came back a moment later, a small box in his hands. Bulma sucked in a breath. Without speaking he slid the box over to her and watched.</p><p>She slowly lifted the lid and inside found a thin band of gold with a stone, the same color as her hair, in the center. She swallowed. “Is this...are you…?” His eyes bored into her, the unsaid question clearly visible on his face.</p><p>--<br/>Today was the day. After months of hard work her space pod prototype was ready. She thought back to the first time she walked in the warehouse, the same day Vegeta had pinned her to the wall to 'break it in' and showed up again to wrap her in a blanket and invite her home. The day after their first big fight, when he had hunted her down and they had reconciled on top of her designs. And the day he had told her, in his own way, he wanted to have children with her, and they had made soft sweet love on the roof under the stars. She smiled. That old warehouse was a very special place indeed.</p><p>“Earth to B! Are you ready?” 18 called out from across the field. She looked up, all of friends were staring at her. She gave a quick wave to them all, the ring on her left hand glinting in the sun. She beamed, this was <em>her</em> day. Today her Capsule Corp. prototype would take its first journey into the atmosphere and all the people she loved would be there to witness it. The current rocket design reached orbit in around eight and a half minutes, but her goal was three minutes flat. She did the math in her head one more time and said a silent prayer to Kami that everything would go as planned.</p><p>“5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Liftoff!” The small pod immediately propelled upwards, no boosters needed, no platform needed, just as she had designed it. Everyone cheered and clapped and Bulma jumped into Vegeta’s arms kissing him. Exactly six minutes later, her prototype landed in the same location it had launched from, having reached orbit and returned. Bulma was euphoric. She ran to her father and mother and together the three Briefs hugged and cried.</p><p>Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, “Today is a monumental day for Capsule Corp. and for my beautiful daughter. You have all just witnessed the future of space travel. Panchy and I hope you will all join us at our home to continue celebrating.”</p><p>As their friends and family continued their celebration, Vegeta pulled Bulma away from the crowd. He kissed her and whispered against her ear, “Well done Woman.”</p><p>She took a small step back and gave him a coy smile. “Vegeta, I have one last secret.” She took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>His hand lifted her chin towards his face, his dark eyes searching her light ones. “Are you certain Bulma?”</p><p>She nodded. He didn’t reply and she felt her pulse quicken. As if sensing her thoughts, his eyes locked on her and he smiled. That smile that was only for her.</p><p>He pulled her forehead to hers and held her head in his hands. Against his mouth she whispered, “I’m yours, you are mine.” She moved one of his large hands to her soft stomach. “And this is ours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you as always to everyone who read this fic! I truly hope you enjoyed my interpretation of the Smutfest 2021 prompts! It has been a fantastic experience writing this story. </p><p>Huge thank you to @AvieAwesome for beta help. </p><p>If you would like to read more of my work, check out Playing House. https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271153/chapters/71880552</p><p>If you enjoyed my #smutfest2021 fic, you should check out the others. @AvieAwesome, @SBLovesVegeta, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot all wrote fantastic fics.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest</p><p>Also, make sure you check out the VBO First Dates stories as well. Lots of good VB things happening.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Vegebul_First_Dates</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>